Farid
by Inklight
Summary: A little remix of Farid and Meggie's first kiss... Farid's point of view I didn't have the book in front of me, and it's mostly just coming from my head, but there are some similarities. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Farid's Point of View**

Meggie followed me out into the rain. I hoped she didn't notice that I had been crying.

"You should have seen his face," I whispered. "Do you think he'll have to die now?"

She slowly reached out her hand and stroked my face. She could tell I'd been crying, of course. I didn't understand the emotion in her face. What was she thinking? I could never tell. If Silvertongue was an open book, his daughter was a book bound together with leather.

"I must stay with him, Meggie. To make sure that...it...doesn't happen. I wouldn't be able to live without him..." Or you, I almost added. Why did I think that? Perhaps because I had been noticing the small things lately. The small things about Meggie, that I wouldn't be able to live without. The things that didn't stand out right away, but I loved more than anything. Like the way she blushed when she was embarrassed, her small cheeks pinkish-red. And the way she pushed her hair behind her face when it got in her way. The way she hugged herself self consciously when she was uncomfortable. Small things, that he hadn't really noticed before. But now seemed so important...

"You could come visit us there though, I mean on Roxane's farm. She has a duck for a watchdog, and a little boy named Jehan who tells the funniest stories. I think he makes up most of them, but..."

"Is he Dustfinger's son?" she finally spoke. Her voice made my heart speed up, it was like an angel's harp.

"No, but she thinks I am! Please Meggie, you must come! Maybe you should stay with us, Dustfinger and I, I mean. That old man is crazy. You don't play games with the dead!"

Then all of a sudden, I had a sudden urge to kiss her. She looked so lonely and cold standing there, looking away from him. So I placed my hands on her shoulders...she looked up at me. I could see the question in her eyes. I wondered if she would push me away...but she just stood there watching me.

I slowly lowered my face a few inches until we were looking at each other – face to face. Her emotions that were usually hold in check crumbled and I saw in her eyes everything she was feeling... Fear, wonder, anticipation, maybe even...love? I hoped.

Then I moved forward brushing my lips against hers. It felt good. So I put one hand on the back of her neck, the other in her soft hair, pulling her towards me. Our lips met and hers slowly parted. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and she shivered. She tasted amazing. I couldn't explain it then, can't explain it now. Sweeter than anything, better than everything.

I felt her arms move as she wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer. She pushed my tongue out of her mouth with her tongue, and didn't stop until her tongue was in my mouth. I felt her sigh in contentment, and I relaxed.

Suddenly, I heard a soft crackle of leaves behind us. Almost too soft to hear. But my eyes were attuned to this sort of thing, and a swiftly let go of Meggie, and turned on the spot.

Dustfinger was walking towards us. I could see the amusement in his eyes. His mouth was slightly turned upwards. "Hello Meggie!" he exclaimed as he came closer.

Meggie cheeks were bright crimson, and she took one step away from me. Her eyes darted to mine for a second, before she blushed deeper and bit her lip, looking down.

"Uh...hi, Dustfinger...uh what are you...doing here.?" With every word she grew more embarrassed.

"I was looking for Farid, and I guessed that he would be here...correctly." He winked at me, and I looked at the ground in embarrassment.

Just then we heard the door behind us creak, and the old man, Fenoglio I think his name was, stepped out into the mist.

"Meggie? What are you doing out here with...Dustfinger? Is that you?" He had been looking blankly from Meggie to me, when his eyes rested on Dustfinger.

I heard Dustfinger hiss in irritation. "Yes, it is me, 'Inkweaver' as I am told you are called here. Me and Farid were just leaving–"

I blinked for a second, then looking apologetically at Meggie, who was still blushing, I smiled slightly. She couldn't help grinning, and then I forgot everything but her... The way her lips felt against mine, the color and depth of her eyes, how her silk-like hair felt in my fingers.

Dustfinger cleared his throat. "Yes, we were just _leaving_, weren't we Farid?"

I regretfully tore my eyes away from Meggie's face, coming back to earth. What was wrong with me? But I knew. I guess I'd always known, just had been afraid to admit it.\

I was in love with Meggie.

And a small voice inside me whispered – or maybe it was just me hoping it – that she loved me back.

I could hardly see as Dustfinger dragged be behind him to Roxane's farm. I tripped several times, and earned several scratches on my arms and legs.

I never really understood what people meant when they said that love is a disease. Until now. But now I knew that the only person who could cure me was Meggie.

**Dustfinger's Point of View**

As I pulled Farid along with me I glanced at his face. His eyes were glazed over, and I knew he wasn't seeing me or anything else around him at this moment. He was seeing something else completely...or someone else.

Of course, it had been obvious to me all along. He always stared at her, and when he said her name it was like a pearl in his mouth. And the way he described her eyes...like little pieces of sky, he had put it. Yes, he was definitely in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was thinking about doing some other parts or Inkheart in Farid's view. What do you think?


End file.
